Letter
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Perayaan menyenangkan bagi semua orang, namun menyakitkan bagi Akashi Seijuuro. For Akashi Seijuuro's Birthday and Mother's Day!


"Letter"

Fanfiction Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre :

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Summary:

Perayaan menyenangkan bagi semua orang, namun menyakitkan bagi Akashi Seijuuro. For Akashi Seijuuro's Birthday and Mother's Day!

Tinggal hitungan jari menuju tanggal 22 Desember.

Akashi Seijuuro mendengus ketika mendengar adanya acara sekolah yang diadakan di TK Teiko. Acara memperingati Hari Ibu. Acara diadakan di sekolah, dua hari setelah perayaan hari ulangtahunnya.

Bukannya dia mau merayakan itu, namun ...

Ibunya sudah ...

~Otanome!~

"Kurokocchi! Hari ini kita ngapain-ssu?!"

"Hoiy, Tetsu. Aku ingin tidur,"

"Kuro-chun, bukakan snackku..."

"Hmph, kalian berisik sekali-nanodayo. Merepotkan Kuroko-sensei."

"Tetsu-kun!"

"..."

"Eto, minna-san..."

Kuroko Tetsuya kewalahan menghadapi beberapa anak muridnya. Dia bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah laku beberapa muridnya yang cukup dibilang 'kurang ajar' ini.

"Kise-kun, panggil namaku dengan benar," ujarnya lembut.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuroko-sensei, Kise-kun ..."

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kalau Ogiwara-sensei?"

"Ogiwara-sensei!" Yah, setidaknya dengan guru lain, bocah rambut pirang ini bisa 'cukup' sopan.

"Aomine-kun juga. Jangan tidur dan panggil namaku dengan benar."

"Hah? Tapi, aku mengantuk... Eh, namamu Tetsu, 'kan?"

"Kuroko-sensei, Aomine-kun."

"Kise saja boleh menyebutmu dengan panggilan lain."

Oh, Aomine cemburu, ternyata.

"Murasakibara-kun, jangan memakan snack saat berada di sekolah,"

"Eeh? Tapi, aku lapar, Kuro-chin."

Imutnya ...

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, lalu kubukakan snacknya."

"Kuro-chin~"

Ampun, dah-

"Momoi-san, jangan memelukku seperti itu. Aku kesulitan bergerak, dan mengapa kalian tidak bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar seperti Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun?"

"Eh, memangnya Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi menyebut Kurokocchi bagaimana?"

"Kuroko-sensei-nanodayo."

"Hapus kata 'nanodayo'-nya, Midorima-kun."

"... Tetsuya,"

Kuroko cengo. "Akashi-kun, panggil namaku dengan benar, tolong."

"... Tetsuya,"

Ok, terserahlah.

"Hari ini, kita melakukan apa, Tetsu?"

"Hmm, karena kita akan merayakan Hari Ibu, hari ini kita menulis surat kepada ibu masing-masing,ya."

"Tulis surat-ssu?"

"Tulisanku tak akan terbaca, pasti." Makanya, tulis dengan benar, Aomine.

"Hm, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ibu. Bisa surat, gambar, puisi, ehm ... Ungkapan rasa sayang. Yah, apapun itu asalkan tentang ibu. Mengerti?"

"Ryokai-ssu/Hm. / Ya!"

"Nah, sekarang duduk di tempat masing-masing. Sensei akan membagikan kertas gambar dan juga amplop. Setelah selesai, lipat dan tulis nama ibu kalian. Lalu, kumpulkan,ya?"

"Baik!"

~Otanome!~

Kuroko menghembuskan napas lelah menghadapi sekumpulan makhluk aneh dan warna-warni itu. Walau begitu, tetap menyenangkan melihat tingkah-tingkah lucu. Mengingat sudah membuat Kuroko tertawa pelan.

Nah, waktunya memeriksa isi surat -

Pertama, Kise Ryouta

Gambar yang cukup normal dengan tulisan besar, "Okaa-chan, Lope U!" Yang entah darimana dia pelajari. Juga ada beberapa tanda hati merah dan hiasan-hiasan dari krayon. Kuroko terkekeh melihatnya. Tidak apa-apa...

Kedua, Midorima Shintarou

"Okaa-san, selamat hari Ibu-nanodayo. Bukannya aku ingin apa-apa, tapi, aku ingin bilang kalau aku menyayangimu."

Kuroko terdiam. Dari awal mengajarinya, dia tahu bahwa anak itu akan menjadi tsundere nantinya.

Ketiga, Aomine Daiki

Hm ... Bertuliskan 'Okaa-chan' dengan berbagai bola basket warna-warni di sekitarnya, walau warnanya kurang rapi. Dasar maniak basket. Kuroko sangat yakin dia akan menjadi pemain basket hebat nantinya.

Keempat, Murasakibara Atsushi

Yah ... Nama ibunya dengan berbagai macam gambar makanan ringan. Kuroko sedikit ragu dengan kesehatan anak itu di masa yang akan datang.

Kelima, Momoi Satsuki

Terlihat normal bagi seorang anak perempuan. "Aku sayang Okaa-chan" dengan gambar hati berwarna merah muda.

Terakhir, Akashi Seijuuro

Mata Kuroko terbuka sempurna ketika melihat deretan tulisan di kertas putih itu. Itu sebuah surat ...

... untuk sang ibu tercinta

" _Okaa-san,_

 _Mengapa kau meninggalkan Seijuuro sendirian di sini?_

 _Mengapa kau pergi dari Seijuuro?_

 _Apa Seijuuro anak nakal?_

 _Jangan tinggalkan Seijuuro_

 _Kau tega_

 _Jahat_

 _Kejam"_

Kuroko terdiam melihat deretan tulisan singkat tersebut.

Benar juga ... Ibu Akashi, Akashi Shiori baru saja berpulang beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan, acara 'Hari Ibu' yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah,

Akan menyayat hati kecilnya.

~Otanome!~

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Hari ini adalah hari khusus kelas Kiseki no Sedai. Selesai belajar, mereka mengadakan acara makan bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahun Akashi, walau yang sebenarnya bersemangat adalah anak-anak yang tidak berulangtahun.

"Biar kupotong kuenya-ssu!"

"Hoiy, yang ulang tahun adalah Akashi-nanodayo."

"Namanya Akashi Seijuuro, bukan Akashi Nanodayo."

"Ki-chan, Dai-chan, Midorin berisik!"

"Kraus, kraus..."

"Minna-san, kumohon tenanglah ..."

Kuroko melirik ke arah Akashi, seolah meminta tolong untuk mengendalikan teman-temannya itu.

Akashi menghela napas berat. Sungguh, dia seperti orang dewasa bertubuh kecil.

"Kemarikan pisaunya, Ryouta."

Mendengar Akashi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara imutnya, Kise menurut. Memberikan pisau plastik yang dari tadi dia mainkan, digunakan untuk memotong kue tart yang cukup besar itu

Akashi mengambilnya dan memotong kue itu dengan cepat, membaginya enam bagian sama besar.

"Ehhh, kan belum nyanyi-ssu!"

"Aku sudah bernyanyi dan berdoa dari hati," ujarnya sambil mengambil potongan pertama. Sisanya, anak-anak kecil itulah yang memakannya.

"Huwee! Ini cokelat-ssu! Pahit!"

Kuroko tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi dari bocah-bocah yang memakan kue tersebut, terutama si bocah pirang. "Ini Sensei beli khusus untuk Akashi-kun yang tidak menyukai makanan manis."

"Tetsuya,"

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko bergidik mendengar panggilan nama kecilnya itu dan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Untukmu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan potongan kue yang diambilnya tadi. "Katanya, potongan kue pertama untuk orang spesial," lanjutnya bergumam pelan.

Walau sedikit, hatinya merasakan haru. Tapi, tunggu ... Dia memotong enam bagian tadi?

"Eto ... Akashi-kun bagaimana?"

Akashi kecil menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka. Rasanya seperti spons," ucapnya datar.

"Jangan-jangan, Akashi itu ghoul?!"

Aomine, itu film remaja.

"Akashicchi hidoi! Kurokocchi sudah capek-capek membelinya lho-ssu!"

Kuroko terdiam sambil menatap piring berisi potongan kue cokelat itu. Hatinya terasa perih, tiba-tiba. Ketika mendengar ucapan Akashi yang begitu datar, entah mengapa itu terasa sangat tajam baginya.

Kuenya tidak enak, ya? Kuroko berpikir.

'Bodohnya aku ...'.

Padahal, dia sudah berusaha mencari bahan untuk membuat kue yang tidak terlalu manis.

Benar, dia membuatnya, bukan membelinya.

Semuanya... demi kebaikan Akashi Seijuuro.

Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak pandai membuat kue seperti itu, tapi, mengingat nama Akashi sudah membuatnya bersemangat.

Dia ingin membahagiakan Akashi di hari ulangtahunnya.

Bahagia.

Karena dua hari lagi ...

"Ahaha," dia tertawa, "mungkin memang tidak enak, ya, Akashi-kun. Maafkan aku ..."

Apakah ini rasanya ketika seorang ibu berusaha memberikan makanan terbaik untuk anaknya ...

Namun, ditolak matang-matang oleh anaknya?

Atau anaknya sama sekali tidak memakannya?

Kuroko mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Sakit ... Perih ...

Untuk sesaat, dia merasa bahwa menjadi ibu itu berat.

"Buka mulutmu, Tetsuya."

"Eh?" Dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Piring yang awalnya dia pegang sudah tak berada dalam genggamannya. Menemukan Akashi sedang memberikan sesendok kue. Dia mengerutkan dahi bingung, kemudian menuruti permintaan Akashi dan memakannya,

"Tekstur kue ini masih kasar, tapi rasanya cukup enak. Aku ragu kau membelinya, Tetsuya. Kau beli dimana?"

Keringat dingin.

Kuroko terbatuk mendengar ucapan Akashi.

Benar, kuenya tidak lembut walau rasa pahitnya terasa cukup kuat. Dia benar-benar guru yang buruk. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka jika Akashi menanyakan tempat dimana dia membeli kue itu yang sebenarnya hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

"Ekhm, di toko 'Kagami', Akashi-kun."

"Itu? Sejak kapan toko yang menjual bahan membuat kue menjual kue yang telah dibuat?"

Mampus

Kok dia tahu?

"Kau membuatnya, Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

Dia harus menjawab apa?

"Y-Ya, kau benar. Maaf ... Karena kuenya tidak enak bagimu, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko yang melirik anak-anak lain yang sudah habis memakan kue tersebut.

"Kurokocchi yang membuatnya-ssu?"

"Enak kok, Tetsu! Tenang saja!"

"Bukannya aku memujimu, tapi kue tadi cukup enak-nanodayo."

"Tetsu-kun, jadilah istriku(?)!"

"Enak, kraus, nyam."

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum senang. Respon murid-muridnya ...

"A-Akashi-kun ...?"

Kuroko cengo. Akashi tetap melanjutkan memakan kue tersebut dengan sendok yang digunakan untuk menyuapinya tadi.

C-Ciuman tak langsung?

Ok, cuma Kuroko yang berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"Walau begitu, kue ini tetap enak karena dibuat penuh kasih sayang demi merayakan ulangtahunku. Itu membuat kue ini terasa lebih enak daripada kue yang lain."

Kuroko sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya!"

Hatinya senang.

Dapat membuat Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"Hm! Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun!"

~Otanome!~

-22 Desember-

Hari Ibu yang diadakan TK Teiko mewajibkankan ibu datang bersama murid. Dikumpulkan di aula besar dan diminta untuk duduk, melihat penampilan-penampilan dari anak-anak mereka yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan.

Suasana senang dan cukup ceria menghiasi aula tersebut. Kuroko, selaku salah satu guru yang berada di sana cukup bangga atas kerja keras kelasnya yang mempersembahkan nyanyian untuk ibu, walau berantakan akibat perkelahian Kise dan Aomine yang mengundang tawa penonton.

Namun -

Dibalik keceriaan itu, ada aura yang mencekam yang selalu mengitari bocah bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

Kuroko bungkam. Kebanyakan orang yang melewatinya menganggap bahwa anak itu menyeramkan.

Tidak, anak itu tidak menyeramkan -

Dia sedih ...

Dia kesepian ...

Sama sekali tidak ada semangat untuk melaksanakan hari istimewa ini.

Sepi ...

Semua anak datang bersama sang ibu, namun dirinya tidak.

Dia hanya seorang diri.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Pasti perih ... Bagi anak sekecil itu.

"Acara terakhir ...,"

Kuroko tersentak dari lamunannya. Acara terakhir ini adalah ...

Memberikan surat kepada ibu.

Guru-guru diminta menjauh dari aula. Ini tugas para murid untuk memberikan surat itu secara langsung kepada ibu mereka masing-masing.

Kuroko tahu hal itu. Ditatapnyalah Akashi kecil yang menatap teman-temannya yang tengah memberikan surat itu. Berpelukan, tersenyum, tertawa dan bahkan ada yang menangis terharu ketika melihat isi coret-coret anak kecil yang diperuntukan khusus untuk sang ibu.

Apa-apaan ini? Sakit.

Menyakitkan baginya.

"Haruskah aku mengantar surat ini langsung kepada Kaa-san disana?"

Akashi bergumam pelan. Diremasnya surat itu ketika melihat suasana di depan matanya. Iri, cemburu, sakit. Ini tak adil.

"Akashi-kun ...!"

Kuroko refleks memanggil nama bocah itu ketika melihatnya berlari keluar dari aula. Kakinya sudah bersiap meluncur, ingin mengejarnya, namun dicegat-

"Hoiy, Kuroko! Kita tidak boleh mendekati – "

"Maafkan aku, Ogiwara-kun! Aku harus menyusul Akashi-kun!"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kuroko segera berlari keluar aula, mencari keberadaan Akashi yang hilang dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

~Otanome!~

BRUK!

Terjatuh. Kini fisiknya yang terluka. Dia berusaha bangkit dan meringis, menemukan lututnya berdarah dan bagian bawah bibirnya memar akibat bertemu secara langsung dengan kerasnya lantai.

"Sial!" Umpatnya kesal. Dia melirik sekeliling. Dia sangat bersyukur tidak ada orang yang melihatnya di sekitar koridor kelas ini.

Tubuhnya lelah, jiwanya letih. Padahal dia sudah tahu akibat dari masuk sekolah pada saat Hari Ibu dan telah mempersiapkan mentalnya dengan baik. Tidak, Akashi anak baik. Dia tak mau membolos.

Tapi, tetap saja ...

Disandarkannya tubuh kecil itu ke dinding dengan meluruskan kaki kecilnya yang terasa perih. Surat remuk yang dia tulis masih setia berada di dekatnya membuat Akashi semakin kesal saja. Diremukkannya surat itu dan dia lempar ke sembarang arah. Berharap dengan hilangnya surat itu,

Perasaan berkecambuk ini juga menghilang.

Sulit.

Susah menghilangkannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghilangkannya?

"Akashi-kun."

Deg!

Jantung Akashi nyaris copot ketika mendengar suara gurunya yang terdengar jelas. Dia sudah memastikan bahwa lorong itu sepi tadi.

"Ada apa dengan kaki dan wajahmu?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Namanya juga lembut dari dalam hati, Kuroko langsung mendekati Akashi kecil yang terluka.

Lahir dan batin ...

"Terjatuh...," gumamnya pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tetsuya?"

"Menyusulmu," jawabnya singkat. "Kita ke klinik sekarang,ya, Akashi-kun," ujarnya sambil mengambil surat yang nyaris tak berbentuk itu.

"Tinggalkan saja surat itu,"

Kuroko yang sedang merapikan remukan kertas itu terhenti. Kemudian, menatap Akashi lembut, "Ini surat untuk ibumu, Akashi-kun. Kau tidak sayang pada ibumu?"

"..." Dia terdiam. Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi dan meletakkan surat itu di atas tangannya.

"Walau ibumu tidak berada di sisimu, dia pasti akan selalu menyayangimu. Dia pergi bukan karena kemauannya juga bukan? Ini kehendak Tuhan. Pasti ada pelajaran bagimu.. Mungkin Tuhan mengambil ibumu kau bisa mandiri sebagai keturunan keluarga Akashi."

"... Semua orang memiliki ibu. Semuanya bersenang-senang bersama ibu mereka di depan mataku. Aku – "

"Kita sama, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mengelus-elus rambut merah itu, "Ibuku sudah tiada. Aku iri dengan kebersamaan murid-muridku juga,"

Akashi sedikit terkejut –

"Tapi, aku sangat senang dan bahagia melihat mereka bisa berkumpul dengan ibu mereka. Mereka masih memiliki ibu, dan kita bagaimana?"

Mulut Akashi terkunci.

"Aku tahu itu menyakitkan. Tapi, jangan menyalahkan ibumu, Akashi-kun. Aku yakin dia menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Tak ada satu pun ibu di dunia ini yang membenci anaknya. Pasti ada rasa sayang untuk anaknya,"

Hati Akashi luluh karenanya.

"Jadi, tulis ulang suratnya dengan benar, ya, Akashi-kun – "

Ucapannya belum selesai, terpotong. Akashi Seijuuro menyerangnya dengan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba.

Akashi memeluknya sambil terisak.

"Okaa-san menyayangiku?"

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Okaa-san selalu disampingku, 'kan? Aku tidak sendirian, 'kan?"

Kuroko terdiam lagi. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya semula menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh perlahan terulur membalas pelukan anak kecil itu.

Akashi itu anak kecil. Pasti dia sedih ketika ditinggalkan orang yang berharga baginya. Maklum saja jika dia menangis.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak tahu."

Isakan itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Tapi - " Kuroko mengelus lembut rambutnya. Hangat –

"Walau dia tidak tampak olehmu, walau dia tidak berada di sampingmu, dan walau kau sendirian, aku yakin ... Dia akan selalu mendoakanmu yang terbaik. Dia menyayangimu, pasti."

Akashi kembali terisak sambil memeluk gurunya semakin erat.

"Lagipula, aku berada di sini, 'kan?"

Akashi semakin memeluknya.

"Aku selalu berada di sisimu, Akashi-kun. Disini, tepat disampingmu. Memelukmu, menjadi topang bagimu. Kenyataan memang pahit dan tak apa bila kau menangis. Aku akan menjagamu, menghapus air matamu dan melindungimu. Kau tidak sendirian, Akashi-kun."

Hati Akashi semakin luluh berkat perkataan itu.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi anak kesepian lagi. Karena itu, jangan kecewakan ibumu. Tulis suratnya dengan benar dan hargai pengorbanan dan kasih sayang ibumu."

"Ibu tak akan membacanya."

"Ibumu pasti akan membacanya."

"Kau ingin bunuh diri bersamaku untuk mengantar surat ini?"

Kuroko sukses menyentil dahi Akashi pelan. "Tanpa kau kirim, seluruh perasaanmu yang tertuang di surat itu akan sampai padanya, pasti. Kita buat surat baru,ya, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mengelus pipi Akashi dan menghapus air mata di matanya.

Jujur, itu imut.

"Hm!" Lagi-lagi, Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. 'Aku mencintai Kaa-san. Dan juga Tetsuya!'

~Otanome!~

 _Kaa-san,_

 _Mengapa kau meninggalkan Seijuuro sendirian disini?_

 _Mengapa kau pergi dari Seijuuro?_

 _Apa Seijuuro anak nakal?_

 _Jangan tinggalkan Seijuuro, Kaa-san._

 _Kau tega._

 _Jahat_

 _Kejam._

 _Apa kau ingin anakmu ini kesepian?_

 _Tidak –_

 _Aku sama sekali tidak kesepian, Kaa-san._

 _Kaa-san selalu bersamaku, 'kan?_

 _Aku memang telat mengucapkannya, tapi_

 _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!_

 _Terimakasih atas segalanya, Kaa-san._

 _Semoga kau tenang di alam sana_

 _Jangan perlu khawatirkan aku,_

 _Aku bersama dengan Tetsuya_

 _Dia berjanji akan selalu di sampingku._

 _Karena itu,_

 _Restui aku untuk menikah dengan Tetsuya."_

"E-Eto, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko sweatdrop ketika membaca ulang surat baru yang dibuat Akashi.

"Apa? Itu benar, 'kan?"

"Tulis ulang surat itu, tolong. Jangan membawa namaku ataupun restu."

~END~

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKASHI SEIJUURO! /telat!**

 **Fic ini adalah hadiah untuk Akashi! Sekaligus mengambil tema Hari Ibu,ya? Makanya, hari ini! Pertengahan dari ulangtahun Akashi dan Hari Ibu! Wuooo!**

 **Maaf yah kalau fic ini amburadul. Karena kutulis pada saat ujian (anak sesat) dan kuketik saat acara sekolah untuk memperingati Hari Ibu! (emakku ngga datang, yah sudah aku buat fic xD )**

 **Pokoknya, selamat Hari Ibu untuk seluruh Ibu yang membaca fic ini (keknya sih ngga ada)**

 **Dan, selamat ulangtahun untuk my husband /plakk**

 **Akashi Seijuuro!**

" _ **Hargailah ibumu, karena menyakitkan bila dia tak ada di sampingmu lagi."**_

 **Hargai ibumu ya,guys! Jangan bernasib seperti Akashi! Buatlah mereka bahagia dengan prestasi dan bakat-bakat yang kau miliki! Jangan hanya pandai ngomong! Lakukan,ya! (sokbijak xD)**

 **Pokoknya, maaf seribu maaf jika fic ini hancur. Lalu, untuk ficku yang lain, sabar-sabar lagi proses...**

 **Terimakasih semua!**

 **Salam,**

Ivy-chan9


End file.
